Baby, You Can Drive My Car
by TheFabulousKendleCrow
Summary: Lucy runs in to a lonely girl on the street and she has no place to live. What happens when this girl, Jessabell, stays with Lucy and everyone else in the apartment? What about when she ends up being roommates with Lucy's older brother Max. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

New York City was killing me. Almost literally. I've been living on the streets since I got here a month ago and I haven't eaten in 2 days… maybe 3. So, as usual, I was just wandering and looking for semi-dry place to sleep tonight. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up running in to someone and almost fell flat on my ass. Thank god I caught myself.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" asked a female voice. I looked up to see who I had run in to. She was a little taller than me and had long blonde hair that she parted down the middle. She also had bright blue eyes. Needless to say, she was gorgeous. She kind of looked like a hippie.

"Yea, I'm fine. But it was my fault and I should be asking you that question. So… are you okay?" I replied. She smiled.

"I'm fine. Well hi, I'm Lucy." She said, smiling at me.

"I'm Jessie." I replied, smiling back at her. She gave me a concerned look at then I noticed that she was glancing at my tattered old backpack.

"Where are you staying?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Actually… just anywhere I can find." I said under my breath, ashamed of what I was being forced to do because of my lack of money.

"Well now you're staying with me and few others. I know our landlady won't mind. Sadie's cool." She said excitedly as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me along with her.

"Oh… okay. So who else lives with you and Sadie?" I asked curiously. She just kept walking while she talked.

"Well it's Sadie, her boyfriend JoJo, Prudence, my boyfriend Jude, my brother Max, and myself… and now you." She stated. I smiled. I didn't even know this girl and she was already considering me part of her little 'family'. I had a feeling I was going to get along with her. We talked the whole way back to the apartment. I learned that Jude was from Liverpool, Prudence was bisexual and was crushing on Sadie so I didn't have to worry about that, and Max was single. The trudge up the stairs almost killed me but I figured I would put up with it if it was giving me a place to stay. Lucy went in before me but I quickly followed.

"Sadie! I've brought a friend home. She has nowhere to stay and I told her she could bunk with us." She yelled. I blushed slightly now that I knew my presence in the house was known.

An older but attractive woman came through the strings of beads hanging in one of the doorways. She had curly redish brown hair and was fairly tan. She came up to me and smiled.

"Well sweetheart, do you have a name?" she asked sweetly. I smiled at her.

"My name's Jessie Sparks." I replied.

"Well Jessie, you seem nice enough. You are welcome to stay here." She said and then turned to Lucy. "But you're in charge of making her sleeping arrangements." Lucy immediately squealed with joy and started jumping up and down.

"Well since Jude sleeps in my room with me and doesn't sleep in the same room as Max anymore, I just figured Max could have a new roommate. I mean there's an extra bed in his room." She said, still looking at Sadie.

"Oh yes! I'm getting a roommate!" yelled an excited voice from the other room. I looked at Lucy, becoming a bit concerned. She laughed at me.

"Don't worry about him. He's fun. You'll get along with him perfectly." She said reassuringly. I smiled at her. I heard the clanging of beads and looked over to see who it was. He was gorgeous and blonde. He kind of looked like Lucy, so I assumed that this was Max. My roommate. He had on a colorful button up shirt, which he chose to keep completely unbuttoned so his stomach and chest were completely exposed. I wasn't complaining. He was gorgeous. His jeans hung dangerously low on his hips and he was barefoot.

"Well hello there, beautiful. Are you my new roommate?" he asked playfully. I nodded my head as I felt my face turn bright red. It suddenly got really hot in the room.

"Max! Stop it! You're embarrassing her. But yes, she is your new roommate. So don't scare her off." Said Lucy. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that. Max looked at me.

"Well someone has a pretty laugh. Do I get to know your name?" he asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Jessabell Sparks." I replied. Lucy looked at me, obviously confused. I then continued. "But Max, you can call me Jessie. Jessabell is my full first name." I finished. Max's smile grew.

"Well what if I wanna call you Jessabell?" he asked.

"Well then you may call me Jessabell. It's my name so I will definitely answer to it." I replied. I thought it was cute that he wanted to call me by my full first name. Lucy grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the strings of beads in the doorway. We were in a different room now.

"So Jessabell, this is our 'whatever' room." Stated Max. I smiled and sat down on one end of the couch. Max sat down next to me and threw his arm lazily across my shoulders. Lucy sat down next to her brother. I gave her a confused look, silently asking if Max always acted like this. She just smiled at me before yelling.

"Jude! Get out here!"

A guy appeared from around the corner and quickly made his way over to Lucy. He was slightly taller than Max and had dark brown hair. He was quite attractive but I had always liked blondes more. Lucy turned to me and grinned.

"Jessie, this is my boyfriend Jude. Jude, this is my new friend Jessie. She's staying with us now." She said, introducing the two of us.

"Well ello' there, Jessie. Nice to see Lucy's made a new friend." He said to me.

"Well it's nice to have her as a friend." I replied. He smiled at me and sat down next to Lucy, throwing his arm across her shoulders like Max was doing with me.

"I know you just got here, but do you mind if we ask you questions? Like, personal questions? We just want to get to know you." Asked Lucy. I nodded my head quickly in response. Lucy immediately went to asking me questions.

"How did you end up in New York?" she asked. I felt my smile fade.

"Um… my mother kicked me out about a month ago." I replied quietly.

"Why would your mum kick you out?" asked Jude. I was a bit hesitant but I answered him anyways.

"She's 7 months pregnant. Her boyfriend had just moved in with us. All she really said was that she needed room for the baby. After that… I was gone." I stated sadly. I felt Max's grip tighten on my shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I could tell that my mothers actions made him noticeably upset.

"Jessabell, how old are you?" asked Max through clenched teeth.

"17. I'll be 18 in a few weeks." I replied.

"Why would she do such a thing? You're her daughter! That's messed up!" yelled Max. He was rather cute when he was frustrated.

"It's okay, Max. I found you guys. I'm not alone anymore." I said, smiling up at him while I rested my hand on his chest. He smiled at me and I felt his heartbeat speed up when I touched him. I turned red and pulled my hand away from his chest.

"Well we're glad you found us." Interrupted Lucy. I smiled over at her. It was silent for a few seconds.

"I know this is awkward and really personal, but I just have to ask. Are you a virgin, Jessabell?" Asked Max, using only one breath.

"Why yes I am, Maxwell. I don't see how that is any of your concern but I do love that you're not a shy person." I replied. Max smiled at me.

"So… you've never had sex?" he questioned.

"Well I'm still a virgin, so no." I said, trying not to laugh. This was just becoming rather hilarious. I could barely stand the looks on their faces when I told them that. It was as if I was from another planet or something.

"How far have you gone with someone? I mean since you're so innocent, I don't see the harm in knowing how far you have gone before." asked Sadie from the other side of the room.

"Actually, I've never done more than make-out with someone." I answered honestly. Everyone looked shocked. All I could do was laugh at how silly their faces looked now.

"Like… you've never been felt up or anything?" asked an obviously curious Prudence.

"Nope! I never let them and if they ever tried, I dumped them." I replied proudly. I noticed Max's face turned a light shade of red. I smiled to myself.

"Well I'll be the one to change that." Mumbled Max, low enough so nobody except for me could hear him. I don't think he knew that I heard him though.

"Um, I'm kind of tired. Haven't had a good nights sleep for about a month." I stated. Max jumped up.

"Follow me, Jessabell. You are my roommate so I shall show you to OUR room." Said Max excitedly. I got up and followed him, smiling to the others as I left the room. He led me down the hallway and opened up a door near the end. I stepped inside right after him. There were two beds. One on either side of the room. One of them was neatly made and the other one was messed up. I assumed the one that was messed up was Max's.

"Okay, so this one is mine" he said pointing to the messed up bed. "and that one is yours." He finished. I smiled and sat my tattered old backpack down on my bed. Max sat down on his bed across from me. I jumped on to my bed, which caused me to bounce lightly up and down. As I stared at my ceiling, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced over and noticed Max was still staring at me. Well not at my face… but at my chest. I didn't know why though. There wasn't much there to stare at. I was a 36A. I was almost a B, but not yet.

"Maxwell, my face is not down here." I stated, grabbing my boobs. He laughed at my actions.

"Well I'm sorry, Jessabell. I was just a bit distracted by you bouncing on the bed." He laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest as I continued to stare at the ceiling. It was silent and I knew Max hadn't moved. After a few minutes, Max spoke up.

"So you weren't lying out there?" he asked. I gave him a confused look before speaking.

"About me being a virgin and never being touched inappropriately by anyone? No, I wasn't lying." I replied.

"But you have kissed before?" he continued to question.

"Didn't we already go over this out there? But yes, I have." I said while smiling to myself. Max stood up and walked over to me. He was now standing by the edge of my bed. His shins were touching my blankets. I didn't know what he was doing and I kind of wanted to find out.

He slowly leaned over me awkwardly, placing one hand on either side of my head. He moved his face closer to mine and I didn't know what to do. He ended up getting so close that our noses were touching. And his shaggy blonde hair hung down in my face, tickling my cheeks. I let my eyes flutter shut as I felt his hot breath ghost across my lips. I instantly felt his lips on mine, moving against mine. I eagerly kissed back, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer. As he kissed me, I felt him climb completely on top of me. He was now placed between my legs. One of his hands trailed down my side and stopped at my hip. He started rubbing circles on my hip with his thumb. I couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped my lips. He took that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. My tongue wrestled with his for I don't even know how long. He tasted absolutely amazing. I eventually pulled back from his lips and looked up at him. He was obviously confused.

"So… you made it further than any other guy before. And I'm tired, can I sleep now?" I asked. He smiled at me before responding.

"Well I'm glad you let me get that far with you. And Yes, you can sleep now. I'll wake you up in time for dinner." He replied while climbing off of me and standing up straight. He leaned down one more time and pressed his lips to mine one last time before walking out of the room. I smiled to myself. All I could think of was how amazing that experience just was. I now had a place to live, great friends, and a possible affair going on now. I think I was pretty content with my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

I was rudely awakened by Max right before dinner. He jumped on top of me, crushing my stomach and making the air flood out of my lungs. I coughed and tried to gain my breath again. I heard Max before I saw him. He was laughing at me before I could even open my eyes.

"Maxwell! Get off me! I can't breathe!" I choked out in between my gasps for air.

"Well Jessabell, I guess I can do that for you." He replied while climbing off of me like he did just a few hours earlier. I blushed at the thought of our earlier encounter.

"Is it time for dinner yet?" I asked eagerly. I hadn't eaten anything in almost 3 days. I needed food as soon as possible.

"Yes it is. We're having pizza. We ordered 4 large pepperoni pizzas. Lucy said since she found you wandering, she didn't know how long it had been since you had really eaten anything." He said a bit nervously.

"Well I haven't eaten in a few days, so hot pizza is definitely welcomed." I replied, a little ashamed of the past month of my life. I hated the thought that I was 17 and on my own in the world. Thank god Lucy had found me or who knows what would have happened to me or where I would be right now.

"Well you don't have to worry about not having food anymore. I'll be sure to keep you well fed and well kept for." He reassured me. I smiled and sat up in bed, swinging my feet over the edge.

"Thank you, Maxwell." I replied. He quickly pecked my lips before he grabbed my hand and dragged me out from under the covers and out of our bedroom. I soon heard the voices of my newfound friends.

"Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken!" yelled Max. Silly boy. Jude smiled widely at his friends' silly antics.

"Yes I have, thanks to the Beast jumping on my stomach and knocking the wind out of me." I stated sarcastically. Everyone just laughed.

"Max, you're supposed to be nice to her… not attack her!" yelled Lucy between laughter.

"I just couldn't help myself! She looked so peaceful. I had to wake her from her slumber." He said like a gentleman. I held in my laughter. Everyone was already eating dinner. Lucy handed me a slice of pizza on a paper plate. I gratefully took it and sat down at the table in between Lucy and Max.

As I started eating my pizza, I felt eyes on me. I glanced to my right to see Max staring at me. Not in a bad way, but like he was analyzing his next move towards me. I wasn't complaining that the man was looking at me, but it was making me feel watched. (Which I was.) There wasn't really anything that I could do about it. I also noticed that everyone else was paying no attention to me whatsoever. Sadie spoke to me without looking up.

"So Jessie, what did you do when you lived at home?" she asked.

"I had school… so not too much. But since I graduated back in June, I've just been trying to find my place in this cruel world." I responded before taking another bite of my pizza.

"Well I'd say you've found your place." Stated Lucy. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I could tell that she was going to be one of my closest friends. I just don't want her to find out about that little incident that happened with her brother earlier.

"I'm glad I've found my place." I stated, brushing off the memory of Max and me.

"Jessie, how'd you sleep?" asked Jude with that limey accent of his. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Well it was good until the Beast jumped on me and woke me up. I mean I was so comfortable… that is, until I couldn't breathe. Haha." I replied.

"Damn Max, you shouldn't have woke the poor girl. I mean you were the one who kept checking on her and saying how beautiful she was when she slept." He responded. I laughed and turned red. I looked over to Max to see his reaction. He was bright red and looking down at his hands. I could tell he was embarrassed but I thought it was cute.

"So Maxwell said I was beautiful?" I asked in mock shock, looking directly at Max. Everyone looked at Max with smiling faces. He turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Now I know that my brother is not embarrassed… is he?" asked Lucy teasingly.

"So what? I said she was beautiful! Is it such a crime to think that a girl is beautiful? Like seriously? Damn!" he yelled out of embarrassment. I turned red and just sat in my seat as Max hurried down the hall back to his room… well, our room. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there. Everyone turned to me.

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked to no one in particular. Everyone answered my question at the same time.

"Yes!"

I put my plate down on the table and slowly got up from my seat, everyone's eyes on me. I made my way down the hallway to the room I now shared with Max. The door was shut and I didn't know if I should knock or just go in considering it was half mine now. I decided to take a shot. I slowly creaked the door open a bit and peeked my head in. Max was face down in his pillow, groaning under his breath.

"Maxwell?" I asked before I pushed the door open further and made my way inside the room. Max lifted his head slightly and turned to look back at me.

"You probably think I'm a creeper, right?" he asked, automatically assuming something that wasn't true.

"No! Why would I think that? What happened out there was just showing that you were complimenting me behind my back. That's not a bad thing." I replied. He sat up and faced me. I walked over to him and climbed on to his bed. I sat cross-legged and looked at him like a confused puppy. I even had my head tilted to the side and everything! I could tell that he was trying to hard not to smile.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes. That's what got me. I cracked and started laughing at how silly he looked.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. How could I be mad at you when you're giving me that face?" I asked between laughter. He looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. His smile was so gorgeous. I couldn't even think at that moment.

"Well as long as you're not mad at me, I guess doing this would be perfectly fine." He stated before leaning forward. His hands immediately caressed my face and tilted my head backwards. When he pressed his lips to the base of my neck, I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my throat. I pulled back quickly and got up.

"What's wrong, Jessabell?" he asked, becoming concerned. I smiled at him.

"The door's still open. We don't want them finding out what we're doing in here." I stated as I walked over to the open door and shut it. He gave me a toothy grin as I walked back over to him. He spoke up when I sat down in front of him.

"Jessabell, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. If I do anything that upsets you, please tell me and I'll stop."

I just nodded my head in response before I kissed him. He instantly kissed back. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this since I just met him, but I couldn't help it. For some strange reason, it felt right. It was as if it was supposed to happen. He was so gorgeous and he was willing to kiss me. I could have sworn that I was dreaming.

My thoughts were interrupted by Max's tongue gliding along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth in response. I wasn't going to deny him. He quickly pulled me down so we were lying down next to each other, still kissing. His hands gripped tightly at my waist and mine gripped at his shaggy blonde hair. I had never been this attracted to anyone before. I knew it was too soon to tell if I really liked him, but hey… why not give it a shot? Then something was tickling my sides. Not enough to make me laugh, but enough to catch my attention. I then realized that Max had his hands halfway up my shirt and was currently messing with the edge of my bra. It was a big risk, but I was all too willing to take it.

"Maxwell, I know you want to unsnap it. This is me giving you permission." I stated, breaking the kiss for only a moment before kissing him again. I felt him smile slightly into the kiss while he reached behind me and undid the clasp to my bra. I felt my heartbeat speed up and my bra became loose and the straps fell from my shoulders. Suddenly I felt his hands move from my sides to the front to take a hold of my breasts. I gasped loudly as he squeezed slightly. My heart felt like it was about to beat right out of my chest. Apparently Max had noticed the change in my heart rate.

"Jessabell, are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked. I blushed and slightly shook my head. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was okay with what was going on. I had just met the guy and here I was in bed with him, taking my bra off. I was really beginning to think that we should slow things down a bit. He slowly slid his hands out of my shirt and kissed my lips lightly for a second before pulling away and looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Maxwell, I think we should stop. Or at least slow down for a little while. You've already gone further than any other guy has before. Can we keep it here for a little while? I like where we are." I responded. He smiled at me.

"Of course we can. There's no need to rush it. We already get to see each other every day… and night since we live in the same apartment and sleep in the same room." He replied. I smiled up at him. Max sat up and looked at me. I followed suit and sat up. But I, unlike him, got up and went to the other side of the room where my bed was. I sat down facing him from across the room and stared at him. He started smiling to himself and I didn't know why. It then made me realize that my bra was still unclasped and he could see my nipples through the thin fabric of my shirt. I quickly reached behind me to clasp my bra. Once I was situated again I looked back up at Max who was still staring at me.

"Maxwell, what on earth are you staring at?" I asked in mock shock. He smiled at me and then turned bright red.

"Well you see, even though we just met and you wanna take things slow, I was wondering if… never mind. It's stupid." He said, mumbling the last part so I could barely hear it.

"Maxwell, you can tell me anything." I replied, hoping he would open up to me. I was curious and considering it had to do with me, I really wanted to know what was on his mind.

"Well you see, even though I just met you today and I know you wanna take things slow, I wanted to know if you would just consider being my girlfriend. I mean it's just a possibility but I kind of want you to think about it for a little while." He said all in one breath, apparently afraid I was going to instantly reject him.

"Maxwell, I will definitely consider it. Just give me a little time to get to know you better." I replied. He smiled at me.

"I can definitely do that, Jessabell." He answered.

We sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like forever but was only a few seconds. Sadie's raspy voice caught my attention.

"Jessie! We wanna talk to you!"

"I guess we should go out there and see what they want." I stated. Max nodded his head in agreement and pulled me up on to my feet. He graciously walked me to the door before letting me go first. As I made my way out of the room, Max lightly slapped my ass. I turned around just in time to catch him smirking to himself. I giggled and ran down the narrow hallway and found myself in the "whatever" room with everyone else. An arm around my waist told me that Max had finally caught up to me and was by my side.

"Hey… what's up?" I asked, becoming concerned with why they called my out in to the living room.

"Well, we were wondering if there's anything else we should know about you? Just little stuff that you do. Things that we might notice."

"Well, I'm in to photography. I have a professional camera in my bag. I've had it since I was 12. I've never let that thing out of my sight. So if I start taking random pictures of everyone while we're all just relaxing, don't be alarmed. It's just me being normal."

Jude smiled at me.

"So you are an artist of sorts? Like with your photography and all?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes. I'd consider myself an artist."

"Well maybe I could get you take pictures for me one day. You know, for my drawings." He stated. I smiled at him and looked at Lucy.

"Yea, that sounds amazing. I'd like to see you at work on one of your pieces some time." I stated happily. I noticed Max's arm was still around my waist and his grip was tightening.

Everyone then continued to talk amongst each other. I decided that it was getting late and it was time for me to turn in for the night. I leaned up so I could whisper is Max's ear.

"Maxwell, I'm tired. Care to come tuck me in?" I asked. He smiled and led me back down the small hallway and back into our shared room. I left Max's side for only a moment to start rummaging through my bag. I pulled out the small black booty shorts and plain white tank top. Max just kept giving me a confused look… well he did until I took off my shirt. I turned around so my back was towards him and took off my bra. I slid the thin white shirt over my head before unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down my waist. Needless to say, Max was speechless when he saw I was wearing a black lace thong. I calmly stepped in to the shorts and turned back around the face my roommate.

"Maxwell, pick your jaw up off the floor and wipe the drool off your chin." I stated playfully. He closed his mouth and smiled at me. I set my bag on the floor, next to my discarded clothes and crawled in to bed. Max walked up next to me and leaned down.

"Goodnight, Jessabell, my princess. I shall wake you in the morning… if Lucy doesn't do it first." He said, slightly laughing at the last part.

"Goodnight, Maxwell, my prince. I look forward to you waking me tomorrow morning so you better get to me before Lucy does." I replied before slowly shutting my eyes and letting the sleep take over. I knew I was right where I was meant to be. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to someone poking my cheek. I quickly batted them away and rolled over. My new found peace staring at the wall was quickly interrupted by a scratchy voice whispering in my ear and hot breath on my neck.

"Jessabell, wake up, my princess."

I instantly smiled to myself and rolled over only to find Max in my personal bubble.

"Goodmorning, Maxwell. What time is it?" I asked. He smiled.

"Still early. Around 8. Everyone's still asleep and won't be up for a couple more hours." He stated. I gave him a confused look.

"Why are we up so damn early?" I questioned.

"Cause I wanted to do this." He said.

Before I could respond, he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I instantly responded without thinking. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently pulled him on top of me. He quickly nestled himself between my legs without breaking the kiss. I can't even imagine how long we stayed like that, just kissing. Things were rushing through my mind and I knew I just met him the day before, but I was sure about this. I pulled away from him for a brief moment.

"Yes." I breathed out. Max gave me a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes, Maxwell. You asked me yesterday to think about being your girlfriend. Yes. That is my answer." I said smiling up at him. He looked shocked for a moment before a grin spread across his face that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Jessabell, you just made me the happiest man on the face of this earth." He said barely above a whisper before kissing me again. I eagerly kissed him back for a few more minutes before we pulled apart. He lied down on his side next to me and I faced him.

"Are we gonna tell your sister and everyone else? Or wait?" I asked, looking up at him through my dark eyelashes. He smiled down at me.

"Whatever you wanna do." He said, still smiling at me.

"Let's… wait a week or so. I wanna make sure this is what we both want before we go telling everyone about us. Let's keep our relationship to ourselves until then."

"Okay sweetie. I'm gonna go get breakfast started. Pancakes sound good?" he asked. I nodded my head eagerly. I watched as he got up and then leaned down to give me one last kiss before he left the room. I sat up in bed, smiling to myself. My life would be different now. I just got here and they already accepted me as their little family and I had a boyfriend. And to think this all happened in a matter of less than 24 hours. After a few minutes of just sitting there, I heard voices.

"Goodmorning, Max. Should I go get Jessie up?" Asked the sweet voice of Lucy. I smiled. She was such a sweet girl and was becoming a good friend.

"She's already up, but I'm sure she'd love some girl company for a few minutes." Replied my boyfriend. I listened as the small footsteps made their way down the hall. Lucy peeked her head in the door and smiled at me.

"Goodmorning, Jessie. Sleep well?" she questioned as she let herself in and sat down next to me on my bed. I nodded my head eagerly.

"Max woke me up pretty early." I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What time did he get you up?" she asked. I smiled slightly.

"Around 8, if I'm correct." I said somewhat shyly. I wanted to tell Lucy about the relationship between me and her brother, but I decided against it.

"He's a mess. You'll get used to him. I promise." She said with a grin.

"Lucy, I'm gonna get dressed and meet you out in the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay. It looked like Max was making pancakes too." She said before leaving me alone in the room. I got up and trudged over to my backpack. I searched for a moment before picking out a plain yellow sundress. As I started to change, I decided that I was going without a bra today. It seemed like it would be a nice day… and I knew that it would drive Max up the wall. I slipped the thin cotton dress over my head and ran my brush through my waist length caramel colored hair.

I headed out to the kitchen only to find Max standing in front of the stove wearing a pink apron. I couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped my lips. He quickly turned to me and smiled.

"You better not be laughing at me, Jessabell. This apron is very manly if I do say so myself." He stated proudly. He only managed to make me laugh harder. He smiled and went back to flipping pancakes.

The morning went by smoothly and breakfast was entertaining. I learned that all the guys are pigs when they eat. And I learned that Max can actually cook.

The day was pretty boring actually since it was just me and Lucy in the house. Everyone else had gone to work.

"So Jessie, what's wrong?" she asked. I whipped my head around to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You've been acting differently all morning. Something's changed and I wanna know what. I mean you just got here yesterday… not much could have changed overnight." She responded. My god… I had to tell her.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?" I said, looking down.

"Jessie, I promise I won't get mad at you. I just wanna know so I can help." She answered. Well here goes nothing.

"I like your brother." I answered. She smiled at me.

"I knew you would. He seems to have taken a liking to you." She said happily.

"Lucy, you don't understand. Last night your brother asked me to think about being his girlfriend. I slept on the idea and I answered him this morning… I said yes." I said all in one breath.

The look on Lucy's face was priceless. Her blue eyes had gone wide and her jaw was practically on the floor in shock. I waited for a moment before I noticed a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh my god, Jessie, that's great! It's almost like we're sisters!" she yelled, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged her back and giggled.

"Please don't tell anyone else. I told Max I wanted to wait a week or so before we told anyone… so you're not supposed to know right now. If anyone asks, I told you nothing. Okay?"

"Okay Jess. My god, I still can't believe you're dating my brother! This is so exciting! Oh my god, Jessie, has he kissed you yet?" she said excitedly. My god, she was just a ball of fire.

"Yes… more like made out… and he's managed to feel up my chest without me stopping him. But I told him I like where we are at and he accepted that I'm not ready for more just yet. So everything seems to be going well." I answered.

"If my brother ever hurts you, I'll kill him. I hope you know that. And I just want you to know that for the next week, if you need to vent to someone about this, I'm here for you." She said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lucy. Ya know, I kinda need to go clothes shopping." I said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to the bathroom.

"Okay, get a shower and then we can go shopping." She said, shutting the bathroom door behind her as she left.

The day flew by. I somehow managed to get through an entire day of shopping with Lucy. The girl was crazy when it came to girl time. We arrived home at the edge of dark. As soon as I stepped through the door, Max was by my side.

"Where were you?" he questioned before I could even take a breath.

"I was out shopping with your sister, Maxwell, if you must know. Now I'm going to bed… if that's okay with you." I said , copping an attitude with him while marching down the hall to our room. I didn't mean to, but I was tired and irritable after a long day on the streets of New York City. I set my bags down at the foot of my bed and collapsed on top of my covers. The second I shut my eyes, the door slammed.

"Jessabell, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been overprotective like that. It's just, I came home and you weren't here and I got worried. There wasn't a note or anything so I freaked. Forgive me?" he said, looking at me through his eyelashes and pouting.

"Yes, Maxwell. I forgive you. Just… be calm next time." I responded.

"Okay baby. I'm really sorry. Sadie just ordered pizza before you got home, so dinner will be here in a few." He said before pecking my cheek. I smiled. This boy needed some taming… but I could handle whatever he threw at me and I knew it.


End file.
